Complex Touch
by ElizaGolightly
Summary: As Seto is about to be married, Joey finds himself – yet again caught up in his whirlwind life – this time against his wishes. SetoxJoey Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**A new story by moi.**

**Pairing: SetoxJoey**

**Summary: As Seto is about to be married, Joey finds himself – yet again - caught up in his whirlwind life – this time - against his wishes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters, nor do I claim to. I do not own any brand name mentioned in the story, nor do I claim to. Thus concluding, I own nothing. Yippee!**

**AN: 1. I have set this fic quite a while after the anime ended, long enough for Joey to have gone to college and got a qualification in Journalism.**

**2. I have based the medical system on the NHS, as it is what I am familiar with, hence Joey going to the hospital for his medication and not a Pharmacy.**

* * *

**-Complex Touch-**

**Part One**

* * *

It was hard. Yes. That was the word. It was hard to watch the man you love so unconditionally, pledge his heart to another. As Joey would know all too well. But nevertheless, here he stood in a crowded room, tape recorder at the ready at a posh function that he was sure he didn't belong in. When he first received the assignment he was dismayed, trying anything to pass it off to others until he realised he was alone in this and he would have to deal with his demons one day. Just not like this. He stood alone at the side of the hall, beautifully decorated and elaborate, surrounded by corporate businessmen who know their place exactly, journalists mingling and doing what Joey never had the heart to. As he took in the surroundings he was interrupted by a loud voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Mr Seto Kaiba." A rapturous applause followed as the CEO of Kaiba Corporation took his place at the microphone, a petite, young but attractive woman on his arm. The sight made Joey manage to press 'Record' on the Dictaphone but he had to look away in disgust, unable to take it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, so nice to see you here. Well I informed of an announcement and for the ease of the press here, I'll make this quick. Needless to say, we all want to party and not waste time on formalities. So without further ado it is my great pleasure to inform you that Anisa Sinuichi has agreed to be my wife. We are both extremely happy with the decision and the ceremony shall be held in four weeks time. Now, go have a good time. Thank you." He finished as Joey still refused to look at him. He turned to his friend and photographer, Cyren Jameson, who had recently joined him, only to find him completely unfazed by the new revelation.

"Bound to happen, eh mate? He's been seeing her for ages now!" Cyren grinned, but he faltered when he caught the look of disgust in return.

"Just get me out of here." Joey responded bitterly as he gathered his Dictaphone, jacket and Cyren's arm. He left the hall determined to get everything over with as fast as he could. Cyren knew better than to argue and packed his camera away as they left.

Unbeknownst to both, someone was unsettled by their appearance at the event but he kept a professional attitude all the same. Seto Kaiba had to keep up appearances. However it was the tearing his eyes and thoughts away from his current topic that was the problem.

"Hey Joey! Wait up!" He heard a distinct American accent call from behind him and he halted in his haste. He turned around to face Cyren, preparing for the onslaught with a tiresome and despairing expression gracing his face.

"What was that, man? C'mon, real swanky party and you throw away a free, fully catered night out!" Cyren inquired when he finally caught up with Joey, buckling over to catch his breath.

"Sometimes there are bigger issues than swanky food all night. It would appear Seto Kaiba is one of them." Joey answered cryptically before he turned and walked to his car, popping a small appetizer in his mouth that he had taken from the buffet on the way out.

* * *

Arriving back at the large, but not overly big, house after an evening Seto wished he didn't have to be at, the Mercedes began the long crawl to the front doors as it passed through the extravagant front gates. However, Seto's mood didn't go unnoticed by his bride-to-be.

She had been watching him carefully all the way home in their chauffeur-driven Mercedes, as he stared dejectedly out of the window. Edging closer to him she placed her chin on his shoulder and placed her hand on his knee, rubbing it soothingly.

"Not tonight, Anisa." Seto said in a tiresome manner, pushing her hand away. It took her by surprise. Sensing this, he turned to look at her. "What's wrong?"

"You've just announced our engagement, yet you look like you'd rather be anywhere than with me. You've pushed me away, and Anisa? What happened to Ani? Or Ani-chan? You haven't called me Anisa since our third date, you know I hate it!" She fumed although got the general feeling that Seto wasn't all that interested.

"Hmmmm." Was the only response she received and the rest of the way was one fuelled on silence.

But when they returned home, Anisa stormed to the games room to drink at the bar while Seto found his office very appealing. Finally, alone with his thoughts, he could sort out the questions filling his mind. 'Why was he there? It's his job I guess, but why this assignment? Surely he gets a choice! He's not obligated to do it…I…I…don't know anymore!' Was all he could manage before he realised he really had to sleep to avoid feeling like crap the next morning.

Feeling quite distressed and confused about the evening, Seto made his way to his bedroom before the former memories, which he had tried so hard to block out from Anisa, entered his mind and took over. Mulling on this no more, he upped and left his office to be met with the sight of an unconscious Anisa in the corridor. Rolling his eyes and stepping around her, he caught the distinct smell of alcohol.

"Stupid drunk." He muttered under his breath. Yes, he loved Anisa, but her drinking when the going got tough was unbearable. Seto had long decided to ignore her when she was in that state, hoping a harsh punishment would help her. The reality was that he couldn't be bothered with it and hated it, but covered this with tired excuses that were wearing very thin.

* * *

Joey had a similar stance on the drive back to his house which he shared with Cyren and a college student, Duke Devlin.

'I bet he's laughing about me right now.' Joey thought pessimistically, as he turned to look at Cyren. He returned Joey's glance briefly, showing him he was concerned. To him it was very out of character for Joey to act the way he did back at the party, but left it as no questions asked, hoping he would tell him when he was ready.

Pulling up to a reasonable house, much better than Joey had grown up in, Cyren cut the engine and shook Joey gently to see if he was awake.

"Wanna go to a bar?" Joey asked suddenly, the first thing he had uttered since leaving the venue.

"Sure." Cyren answered, not really in the mood for 'winding down', starting the engine once more and pulling away from the pavement.

The journey to the nearest bar was one met with silence , Joey lost in his thoughts and Cyren full of curiosity.

Upon arrival and ordering a couple of Budweiser's, they sat at a nearby table in silence.

"How…" Cyren began as Joey also started speaking. Abandoning his chain of thought he listened intently.

"You know I have no preference over girls or guys right?" Joey asked, pleased with Cyren nodding in response. "I was with him once upon a time. Well, until he said – and I quote: Joey, you're a guy. Then he laughed and walked off. Now he's engaged to a girl. Isn't that funny?"

If Cyren was confused at first, he soon caught on to who Joey was talking about, disgusted that anyone could speak to his friend like that.

"Did you love him?"

"Oh yeah! With all I had, man. But the really sick, vomit-inducing thing? I still do. I'm a sick weirdo, Cy." He stated simply, not caring who heard him, it was his chance to vent all his pent up anger for once. Something he felt strongly compelled to do.

"Joey, man. I dunno what to say. But I will say that if there's even the tiniest ray of hope in a cloud of despair, reach for it…you might get lucky and it'll work out or you'll always wonder what could have been. Life's a game of chance, mate. Play it or don't complain." Cyren answered seriously as he downed the dregs of his beer.

Joey appeared deep in thought after listening to Cyren before his face broke out in a grin.

"Where'd that bullshit come from?" He laughed properly for the first time that night as he also finished his beer and they left for home, forgetting about the looming assignment deadline for one night.

* * *

Seto Kaiba awoke the following morning with a headache after the amount of champagne he consumed the previous night. He hit of the alarm before it went off and clambered out of bed, walking groggily to the shower. Allowing the water to heat up, Seto returned to his room to pick out his outfit for the day. It was all one big routine. A routine he needed. Until it was broken by his private line ringing, used only by the house staff if necessary.

"Kaiba." He answered immediately, not welcoming the interruption graciously.

"Mr Kaiba…Miss Sinuichi is unconscious atop the staircase, sir. What shall we do?"

He couldn't believe it, this was a new one on him. Anisa was no angel, but he liked the wild streak. However the drinking was out of control. Nearly every night she would drink herself to sleep peacefully, as Seto had believed she was last night, but never into a comatose state before. What had she drunk? He found himself asking internally.

"Mr Kaiba, sir?" The maid's meek voice interrupted.

"Ah, ask Roland if he so wishes to commit her to the hospital. If he finds the task unnecessary he may leave Miss Sinuichi out on the sidewalk. Thank you, Shizi-chan." Seto finished politely, knowing he had made the young maid's day with a simple honorific. Yes, it was flattering, but Shizi was a genuinely lovely being, even Seto couldn't say otherwise.

As he thought back to Anisa's drinking problem, he realised he was probably going about it all the wrong way. In previous relationships he didn't have these issues to deal with. He knew that if he carried on treating her the way he was, she wouldn't stick around for much longer. There was only so much one person can take, Seto thought, still amazed by how easy it was to manipulate people into anything.

But then he remembered Joey. All the time he had known Joey, he hadn't been able to make him do anything he didn't want to, or wasn't taken with. However, even with the 'control-freak' persona, Seto found Joey refreshing and welcomed his ability not to be influenced.

As he continued to awaken properly and prepare himself for the day ahead, his second line rang loudly and clearly throughout the room. Unlike the first line, this was for external uses. It was extremely private to Seto, hence why only three people ever used it; himself, his publicist and Joey. Mokuba never got the number and Seto really didn't want to give it to Anisa. He instead opted for an intercom and mobile phones between them. So, for the first time since he got together with Anisa, the phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered reluctantly, praying it wasn't Joey, hoping for Inishoka, his publicist.

"Seto! Long time no speak!" A friendly but warming, female voice rang out through the speaker.

"Indeed, Ini-chan. How can I help you today?" He answered in the same manner. Seto had never had a problem with Inishoka, she had always been a loyal employee and did her job well, never slacking off. However she also had a more personal relationship with Seto, having advised him and got him through a lot for many years. Her current qualm was Anisa.

"Well, I see you're still with that…thing." She said bitterly.

"I'd prefer if you…"

"Yes, don't talk about _Ani-chan_ like that…whatever. Well, since you decided to marry the trollop, magazines are sending offers. The best one we have is a…erm…hang on while I find it…ah yes, Rage. It's a cool little magazine actually. Well they want a five-page interview and a shoot, scheduled for next week about how 'Japan's Greatest Bachelor Is Off The Market' or something. How you were a bachelor being shacked up with Mokuba for most of your life is beyond me, but whatever their creative minds can muster, eh?" She finally finished, laughing at her final comment.

Even Seto couldn't resist a small chuckle at the idea. It didn't sound like a bad interview, but he would only be photographed by a pro, not just anyone who could create a disaster.

"Who's the…" He began before being cut off.

"Cyren Jameson, jeez you're so vain Seto! Interviewer is Joey Wheeler in case you're worried about derogatory comments or bad portrayal. I did checks and they both seem clean and professional." She added as a final afterthought.

But as if on reflex, as soon as Joey was mentioned;

"Yes. Fine, book it." He said hastily.

He didn't know why he did that, but Inishoka only took first answers, it was too late to back out now. 'What have I done?' he thought frantically. But before he could dwell any longer, he was cut off.

"So, I'll see you next week then. Make sure you look gorgeous, sexy! I'm sure Anisa can assist!" She sniggered.

"Goodbye Ini-chan!" Seto laughed hanging up before he began to agree with her about his future wife.

But he couldn't banish the thoughts from his mind that were always there. Why was Anisa so willing to tolerate him? She certainly indulged in her lifestyle, but even Joey couldn't handle his cruelty and had 'taken a break' from him many times. Was Anisa only in it for his money, despite the fact that her brother owned Japan's second largest corporation, Sinchi? Seto had at first found potential investment in the pretty, young girl he was never attracted to. Her brother would be a good name on his list of clients and 'friends'. So he gave the idea consideration, a few days before he was due to go public with Joey, he realised a female would do better in his place, instead courting a younger, sober Anisa. However, despite the initial heartbreak at his split with Joey, he found himself in love with his little investment, something not to happen. But despite the bliss at first and the imminent proposal, Anisa had begun drinking, Seto began insulting and avoiding and they were crumbling, not that he would admit to it, no, he wouldn't admit to his error because he did love Anisa, but her lifestyle was draining on everyone involved.

However, this never bothered him until now, when he noticed it draining Joey in the same manner. The boy he loved so and was willing to destroy everything for once upon a time. No, his burdens wouldn't be bestowed on him, he wouldn't allow it, Seto thought as he prepared to go to the hospital to see how Anisa was, almost in a chore-like mode.

* * *

Joey awoke early to the sound of his alarm, the empty bottle next to his head on the bedside table reminding him of his wake-up call. Switching the shower on and quickly washing his hair, he pulled on his jeans and a white short-sleeved shirt, buttons partially undone. Mixing with a trendy pair of Converse shoes, he fixed his hair, grabbed his essentials and headed to the car. It was a short drive to Domino Hospital where he was due to collect his next prescription for Prozac, a drug he had been on since his near suicide attempt.

Clinically depressed, Joey had been in a mess. The one person he gave everything to had just discarded him as though he meant nothing and through word of mouth had discovered that he had a girlfriend. He had a girlfriend after being openly gay, well not to the public and press, but to close friends and family. Not only had he got himself a girlfriend, but Mokuba had left him and come to Joey for help. After realising there was nothing he could do for Mokuba he was in the frame of mind that there was nothing he could do for anyone. He couldn't console Yugi after he locked Yami away in the past. He couldn't save Tristan from going back to a gang and so he tried to kill himself, with an overdose. It wasn't anything much, just a few too many paracetamols that winded him up having his stomach pumped and being in hospital unconscious for two weeks under careful psychiatric watch. Mokuba had come to visit him through guilt, apparently trying to convince Seto to, but it never happened.

That was when Joey decided that he wasn't worth being depressed over, he could get through it and he could go back to normal if harbouring a few more bitter feelings towards his ex. But he couldn't do it alone, hence where the drugs came in. The doctors had put him on small doses of Prozac. He had been taking it religiously everyday, but today was the day when, like so many months previous, he had to collect yet another round.

Upon arrival at the hospital he went straight up to the medication area and waited for his appointment. His appointment was scheduled for half past ten, so he was not happy when at ten forty-five, no one had called him in yet. Walking up to the receptionist with his head hung slightly, he paused in his movements just before as he saw a very familiar swish of a coat.

'It can't be! Please, no!' Joey thought frantically, not daring to look up to see the person who had joined him at the counter ready to collect a prescription.

But soon enough he was forced to when the receptionist addressed him.

"Mr Wheeler? How can I help you?" She asked chirpily.

From next to him he heard someone take a deep breath and was sure he heard a small whisper of 'Joey', but he couldn't be sure.

"Erm…yeah…I…err…I need to collect my prescription…please." He gulped through nerves, wishing to be anywhere than where he was. He couldn't remain like this, he had to know. So hatching a carefully formed plan in his head, he decided to turn slightly to lean his back against the counter giving him a full view of the waiting room and everyone in it, barring the receptionist while she hunted for his file.

And he did.

And he panicked. Because right next to him, confirming his fears, was the man that drove him to the edge. Seto Kaiba. Almost as if on reflex he looked up at him in fear, and sadness to find that Seto was looking down at him, a prescription sheet in his hand.

At the sudden eye contact Joey whipped right around and leaned side-on to the counter with his back to the tall, man next to him. He would **not** go through this again!

"Ahh, Joey? I'm sorry…your file says that your last batch was to be your last. Do you want to schedule an appointment with the doctor?" The receptionist asked nervously.

"What do you mean? I **need** them!" He hissed, leaning closer to the woman so that Seto was unable to hear the conversation. However the receptionist never caught the hint of wanted privacy.

"I'm sorry Joey, but there is only so much Prozac one person can be prescribed for one condition. People get addicted to the stuff, if you want to see the doctor you can, discuss whether you should carry on treatment. But you must be getting somewhere with your problems now, yeah?" She tried to ask nicely as Joey winced in frustration, sensing Seto frowning in confusion at him, he couldn't see it, but with the connection they shared, he just knew.

"Aww man…what am I going to do? I haven't worked through them. Not one bit. I think I'm getting worse. I have this big article to write and then a big interview to do and I can't handle it without the medication…" Joey checked her name badge. "Laura." He finished quietly, again trying to hint that a lower volume was preferred.

"That's great though, Joey! Maybe this will enable you to face the problem head-on and finally confront the issues!" She smiled back at him, seemingly happy at her idea, but with the scowl in response she stopped. "Well…I'm no psychiatrist, but it's a thought."

"Laura…sweetie…I am facing my problem head-on right this minute." He said, loudly this time so that Seto would get the right idea. He was dismayed that he hadn't tried to strike up a conversation yet, or even say a quick hi, but he figured it was for the best. However the look on Laura's face pulled him away from his dismay immediately. "Oh, no. Not you Laura. You're not my problem. You see the big fella next to me? So you see, I really, really need to get more medication or I'm not going to be doing so hot at my next appointment. Can't you just give me a trial amount, like they give to see if you respond? Anything?" He asked as he became desperate but also quite embarrassed about his situation.

"Excuse me. While this…man…here is deciding his options can I please pick up the prescription for Anisa Sinuichi." Seto interrupted, only to be met with a glare from Joey as he looked up at him in disbelief. First he didn't even acknowledge him and then he practically went back to the way things were in High School after all they had been through. He had spent many days wishing and hoping that Seto hadn't just given up on him, that he would come back claiming to have never stopped loving him, but he was convinced that it really was all just dreams and wishes now. There was no way that the man stood in front of him, caring for his fiancée in such a manner was still in love with him.

"Mr Kaiba…congratulations!" Laura grinned, in awe at the man stood before her while she passed over the required medication to get his partner back to full health.

"Hmm…wish I could be so happy about it." He muttered, glancing sideways briefly at Joey as he turned swiftly and left the waiting room, making his way down the corridor to the elevator.

Joey watched him leave in utter confusion but also felt a need to run after him, ask him what was going on, tell him everything and pray that everything he needed to vent was requited. So he ran…he ran out of the waiting room, down the corridor and as he neared Seto he stopped. He was a good few metres away. Just a few more steps. But as he caught his breath he looked up at Seto who was watching him, watching him like a hawk. It was as if he was waiting for something in deep anticipation, something Joey couldn't put his finger on. But in the moment they were staring, the elevator doors opened slowly and Seto was gone as quick as he was there. Forgetting all about his medication, Joey was about to follow but knew he shouldn't. He knew he would only end up the worse for it, so he climbed down the stairs and made his way to the car to go back home.

* * *

-To Be Continued -


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters, nor do I claim to. I do not own any brand name mentioned in the story, nor do I claim to. Thus concluding, I own nothing. Yippee!**

**AN: I have set this fic quite a while after the anime ended, long enough for Joey to have gone to college and got a qualification in Journalism.**

* * *

**-Complex Touch-**

**Part Two**

* * *

"_I don't want you anymore, Anisa! Never did, never will!" Seto screamed through the house in which he and his new bride inhabited._

"_You love me! We were only married three days ago and now I'm supposed to leave? And stop with the Anisa crap already!" His wife screamed back, just as aggressively. To an onlooker it was clearly a row between a newly married couple._

"_I was using you, you stupid drunken fool! I wanted you as an investment **Ani-chan** but I don't need you anymore! The only person I need…or have ever needed…is…"_

_Beep Beep Beep_

And Seto Kaiba awoke, to his alarm clock for the first time in ages. It was also the first time he had dreamt in a long time. But for once, upon awakening, he wasn't compelled to begin his routine. No. He was curious, curious about the dream and what it was trying to say. Maybe it was his mind playing tricks on him, it had been doing that a lot lately, with accepting the interview with Joey and then seeing him at the hospital the previous day. He wasn't about to deny what the hospital encounter had done to him, he had been thinking of Joey and remembering too frequently after the event. However, despite this, it did lead him to wonder whether he had now truly gotten over Joey, if all the pain and misery he had kept locked away for so long, really had been banished as he couldn't recall feeling anything more for Joey than he had felt for the receptionist. But there was that fleeting moment when he had run after him, caught up with him but just stared, and it was all Seto could do in return. Stare. That was when the first pang of guilt had wracked through him and that was when the thoughts and memories returned. Was that really all he felt after all they had been through, all they had shared? Could he only feel guilt for the man he once gave his all to?

'But do I want to feel more?' He found himself asking, before deciding that the very idea of mulling questions over in his mind was preposterous and so he continued his morning routine, if ten minutes behind schedule. But when you're your own boss, who's counting?

Checking his electronic calendar before leaving his room for the day he saw that it was Sunday and no meetings had been scheduled. He was, as far as he knew, up-to-date with all his current work problems and anything he couldn't finish, his inferiors were working on. Basically, he had the day off. But nothing to do. He couldn't go out with Anisa as she was still recovering in the hospital, and Mokuba wasn't around anymore.

Mokuba. He really missed him, having not seen him for little over a year now. It was a well known fact that his younger sibling didn't care for his fiancée in the slightest, even claiming to go and live with Joey for the rest of his life after their split as for once he agreed that his 'big brother' was in the wrong and his actions were unacceptable. But that was back when he was younger, back when he had been an irrational, hormonal teenager. Since Mokuba had hit eighteen, he moved out of the house and Seto hadn't seen him since. Sure, they e-mailed from time to time and even spoke on the phone once or twice, but both knew it would be awkward if they were to meet up again. It would be hard on both of them and nothing good could come of it until Seto resolved Mokuba's problem. Anisa.

Moving to the large living-room and settling in a chair, he pulled out his laptop from a case by the side of the sofa to continue working on a game he had been programming in his spare time, hoping to make it a Kaiba Corp. product one day. But first, back to the routines, he checked his e-mail just in case he was needed at work.

But instead of the usual forty or so he had coming in everyday, he only had ten today in comparison. Many were from rival companies proposing many methods to merge or become partners. Those were sent straight into his Deleted Items, not something he would even consider, but then they couldn't be great companies to do business with, seeing as they sent the same e-mail around on a chain to the five biggest companies in Japan. 'Desperate fools.' Seto thought as he carried on sifting through.

After deleting most of them, the only ones that remained were two, one from Mokuba and one from Yugi Mouto, one of Joey's best friends. Yugi was someone Seto loved to hate, but at the same time couldn't. He was too damn nice.

Immediately opening Mokuba's e-mail with great anticipation, he already knew what it would say despite the lack of subject.

**Hey Seto, **

**Haven't e-mailed in a while…or called. Sorry about that. I've been so busy here, the orphanage is a great place but it's so hectic, reminds me of the old days a lot. **

**But that's not what I wanted to say. I heard on the news that you and Anisa are getting married, well congratulations but don't think you have my blessing. I don't know how you can still be with her when she took everything away from you, but that's to be discussed another time. **

**At first I didn't know whether to be glad or insulted that you hadn't told me, but all the same I know now. Have you spoken to Joey recently? I wonder how he's doing, but he hasn't been receiving e-mails recently and I haven't had the time to sit down and phone anyone. Like I said the orphanage has been busy.**

**I thought you might want to know that I'm coming back to Domino in December, well in a couple of weeks. Don't ask me to stay because I've already booked a hotel and I would have to decline because of Anisa anyway. If you see Joey or Yugi let them know for me. **

**I really hope you get yourself sorted out Seto, because I'll be in Domino for a couple of months and I don't want this to get in the way of me being able to see you again.**

**I really miss you, big brother and I hate being apart like this, but sometimes principle takes over. **

**I love you.**

**Mokuba xx**

Normally Seto would have felt dismayed and hurt by said e-mail from Mokuba, but he had had so many in the past he had almost become desensitised. How was he supposed to tell Joey that he was visiting? Hey Joey, I know we haven't spoken for a year or so now and I dumped you so cruelly but hey, Mokuba's visiting…can we be friends? Didn't seem to work, Seto thought with a small chuckle of amusement.

But before he could respond to Mokuba or read Yugi's e-mail, probably about the latest duel monsters cards they had in or just to see how he was doing, the phone rang making Seto jump slightly as he was pulled away from his mind.

"Hello." He answered aggressively, trying to let the caller know he wasn't amused.

"Good morning, Mr Kaiba. I am calling because Miss Sinuichi wishes your presence. She has finally woken and is asking for you Mr Kaiba. Can I tell her you are on your way?" The doctor at the other end asked. Seto hated people like that who just assumed. But not only because they assume, but if he said no now it would be all over the press about what a bad husband he would make to the poor damsel in distress Anisa.

"Yes, I will be there briefly. However, tell her I will not be there long." Seto said as he hung up not wanting to hear anymore of the obnoxious drivel the doctor could feed him.

So sighing rather loudly in discontentment, he gathered one of his coats and the keys to him BMW, not wanting to bother the chauffeurs for such a petty journey, and so he left slamming the door behind him just to let anyone who was listening know, that he wasn't in a good mood.

The drive to the hospital was short and uneventful, unless you count that Seto had a severe case of road rage, beeping almost anyone that wasn't going at a speed he approved of or desired, also overtaking many people and nearly ramming into pedestrians and he drove part way along the sidewalk. But eventually he arrived at his destination and immediately stormed to the reception desk.

"Anisa Sinuichi." He stated as the young girl behind the counter looked up at him, immediately recognising him.

"Ahh Mr Kaiba, she's in room 13A on the second floor. Enjoy your visit…and congratulations!" She added the last part, calling through as Seto had already begun walking away. But he had stopped in his tracks now, fists clenched and spun around to glare at the girl.

"Would everyone stop fucking congratulating me!" He yelled before turning and continuing to Anisa's room. The word must have spread or he was sending nasty vibes off because he was confronted no more on his way to the second floor, everyone avoiding him like the plague. But he liked it, he liked the alone time and the chance to cool down. But the second the thought of a needy Anisa popped into his mind he became angry once more, fighting to remove it so as not to cause unwanted suspicion and rumours in the press.

Finally arriving in front of room 13A, Seto took a deep breath to brace himself. He would try not to be unfair and cruel to Anisa. He really, really would. So, opening the door;

"What the hell do you want?" He demanded, shocking Anisa for a moment or two before she smiled at him wearily and beckoned him over, something he did without question mentally slapping himself.

"Hey babe. I wanted to see you, I haven't seen you since the engagement party…I ended up here on my own. Were you here the other day? One of the female nurses described an 'extremely sexy, very tall, dark and handsome brunet' stopped by. It was you right?" She asked, looking up at him intently as she grabbed hold of his hand, squeezing it slightly.

"Yes it was me." He spat, still angry despite not pulling his hand away. "What were you thinking? You're a fucking alcoholic! I can't have an alcoholic as a wife, Anisa!"

"Seto…" She began in mild confusion.

"No, I'm not ending it. But I was bloody close! Honestly, what would you have done if you'd have drunk yourself to death, eh? I was so angry with you, I still am, I mean I don't understand, why do you drink so much? Is it me, did I drive you to it?" He demanded to know slowly pulling his hand back glaring at her with venom dripping from his voice.

"I don't know why I drink. Maybe it is you, maybe because you leave me out of everything, maybe because all I ever seem like to you is a fucking investment!" She yelled back with just as much anger and volatility as Seto.

"And what would you say if I tell you that's all you are? What would you do then, _Ani-chan_?" He shouted, emphasising the 'Ani-chan' in a spiteful manner.

" Get out, Seto." She ordered, turning away from him using a much quieter tone.

"Don't worry, I'm leaving." He spat one more time before he stormed out of the room, angry with himself for getting so mad at her, going home to cool off.

* * *

At the same time as Seto making his return home, Joey Wheeler was rushing to work passing a very familiar looking BMW in his haste as he eventually pulled up to the office block.

He quickly locked his car up and ran through the building knowing that if he didn't he would be late. 'Damn Cyren not waking me.' He fumed mentally as he ran. His housemate and colleague had obviously woken already and made his way to work, not thinking to make sure Joey was up and awake.

Out of breath, he burst into the conference room where his superior sat and Cyren laughing at him. He glared at Cyren momentarily before apologising for being late to his boss and as he took his seat he was passed a small file.

"Your assignment for Tuesday." His boss stated simply, watching Joey with intent while Cyren looked on concerned. As he opened the file and pulled out the contents he saw why.

Atop an A4 piece of paper was the title: Japan's Greatest Bachelor Off The Market followed by a small picture of Seto Kaiba and general information about what the interview should cover. Thinking for a while about how ironic this was after the engagement event, Joey decided to decline.

"I…I can't do this. Can you partner Cyren with someone else for it?" He asked desperately but he had a feeling he already knew the answer.

"I'm sorry Joey but it has to be you two. We're combining it with the article you're doing for next week's issue, about the engagement. Think of how many copies we can sell! But seeing as it was you and Cyren who did the first article, it's only logical and effective that you two be the ones to carry out the interview and shoot. You can't back out anyhow, I've already told his publicist that you two will do it. Very nice woman actually, Inishoka Dazuki I think her name was." His boss trailed off, leaving Joey in dismay but also recognition.

"Ini." He muttered simply, he respected the woman greatly and had kept in touch partially for the first month of his split with Seto, assuring him that Anisa really wasn't that nice and that she would do everything to convince Seto otherwise. But so far she hadn't done a good job and Joey doubted that she remembered him, it had been so long and she didn't know him too well to begin with.

"Yeah, OK. I can do it." He answered with a faint smile in the hope that if Seto was doing a media PA she would be there. Maybe they could catch up. But…Tuesday was two days away! And so Joey panicked slightly.

"Joey are you OK?" Cyren asked as they left the conference room, ready to go and plan the interview, noticing that his friend looked a bit shaken.

"Two days…two days Cy and I will have to interview him…I can't do it!" Joey exclaimed as he began to hyperventilate slightly. But thinking it was nothing to worry about he started laughing at his friend, grabbing him by the elbow and dragging him away to their joint office.

Once they were seated and supplied with coffee and their individual files, they began to discuss. This carried through until midday Monday with only a few hours sleep in between. In this time they had decided that questions focussing around Seto's relationship with Anisa was the best option as well as a 'rough' photo shoot. Cyren wanted Seto out of his usual attire and into casual shirts and jeans, hair slightly tousled. Joey assured him that it was a good look on Seto, but whether he would co-operate was a different story, to which a great argument started about how Joey could persuade him by succumbing to his…needs. Joey didn't see the funny side and thus an argument pursued.

But midday Monday they were out at a local café near to the office building their magazine, Rage, worked in.

"Looking forward to tomorrow?" Cyren asked, trying to make some conversation and to put Joey at ease with the whole situation. But he got no response.

"Do you want him back?" He dared to ask, albeit quietly.

"Nope, not really. I love him, yeah, but does anyone stop loving anyone they fall for? He's changed too much…I mean he's into girls now!" Joey joked, but inside he didn't find it so funny. "I know that doesn't make sense to you, but I'll always love him in some kinda way, but I don't want to be with him anymore. I just don't wanna do this and I **am** panicking about it but that's only because of the way he ended it all. He could've done it a bit nicer, y'know?"

"But what about at the hospital…Joey that was a big reaction to nothing!" Cyren insisted, he had a feeling that Joey was lying, but on the other hand the hospital might have been in the panic of no drugs.

"I dunno what happened at the hospital. I wanted him then…but then I haven't seen him properly for ages…well not that close anyway. I'm really quite embarrassed about the whole thing actually, another reason to cancel tomorrow." Joey answered, full of hope.

"Look, I know you don't want to do it…but sometimes you have to. So it's time to sweep it under the rug for the day…well tomorrow and then afterwards you can go wallow in self-pity until the cows come home. Deal?" He tried again, this time getting a small nod as Joey stirred his coffee staring intently at it.

But when he went to sleep that night, he didn't know that his dreams would be plagued by Seto, plagued by happier memories…he didn't know that when he awoke he would be filled with a false hope, a false hope that everything would be OK when he and Seto met up again. So as he showered on Tuesday morning, he showered happily awaiting the day in great anticipation.

* * *

Seto sat in an old warehouse on Tuesday morning with his publicist, Inishoka awaiting Joey and his photographer. He was nervous as hell, nothing like he had been when he saw him at the hospital, no this was different. They would be confined to this building with just four, maybe five people enclosed in it. There was no escape and Seto was near calling it off, as he sat on a chair restlessly tapping the side of it and chewing on his lip.

"Seto…what's wrong with you?" Inishoka asked him as she walked over, concerned for his wellbeing. But when she got no reply she began to assume. "Was it that trollop? What's she done Seto, I can sort her out! I can take her any day! She doesn't put you into a state like this…" But she was cut off before she could finish.

"It's not Anisa, Ini-chan. Don't worry…I'm fine. I just haven't done a magazine interview for quite a while…just trying to remember the routine." He smiled at her, trying to assure her that he was OK when inside he was terrified. He didn't want to see Joey, he had regretted the decision to do the interview as soon as he had made it, and what about when Inishoka recognised Joey? What about when she figured everything out…what would happen then? But all the questions were left unanswered as Inishoka went to help someone out who was trying to get in but the door was stuck. He didn't want to watch, knowing who it was immediately, but his attention was brought back by a high pitched shriek, followed by;

"Joey! Oh my god! I knew I recognised the name…oh you've changed so much! I'm so glad to see you!" Inishoka squealed like a fan girl, completely disregarding Cyren who was standing behind Joey, as confused as ever.

"Ini-chan! It's great to see you too!" Joey said happily in return as he embraced the woman standing before him, before she pulled away and dragged him into the warehouse to begin working. She still hadn't noticed Cyren wandering in aimlessly behind him, but he was inwardly glad about that after seeing the reception Joey had received.

Seto had watched the whole event unfold in front of him, glad that Joey was finally here so that he could get this all over with and hopefully never have to deal with him again, but when he saw Joey advancing towards him, he froze. Joey came closer, looking awkward and like he wanted to be doing anything than be in this very warehouse with these very people. His hands were screwed up in his pockets and his head was leaning towards the floor. But eventually he stopped about a metre away from Seto and looked up a little.

"This…this is really awkward. But, I think we should be professional about this…and erm…yeah. Well I will, if you will. I don't want any problems today, Seto. Shit, can I still call you Seto?" Joey asked, suddenly shooting his head up to look at Seto's face, addressing him properly for the first time.

"That's fine. I think I have the same perspective as you on this. Get it over and done with as quick and easy as possible. So, shall we start?" Seto asked in a nonchalant manner as he gave Joey a small nod and made his way back to Inishoka, leaving Joey stood there in a mild trance.

'Right, that was easy.' Joey thought and made his way back to Cyren to assemble the shoot.

No more than an hour later and Cyren had all the photos he figured he'd need, complimenting Seto on taking a good photograph, something he acknowledged and seemed pleased about. The original plan to have him in jeans and shirt didn't work, instead changing the ideaa littlefor his tailored trousers and a slightly undone shirt. Seto had decided it was far more business-like and if the interview was about him, surely it should depict him in the same way, which Joey and Cyren figured that in the end was a pretty good way of thinking.

So after the ceremony of getting changed and as cleaned up as he could get in a warehouse, Seto left the changing area to join Joey on a sofa that was sitting loose in a corner, away from the hustle and bustle of the photo shoot.

Joey sent him a small smile as he saw him make his way over and pulled his Dictaphone out of his backpack along with a file and set himself up for the interview.

"You know what is allowed and what isn't?" Seto asked as soon as he sat down, looking at Joey. It wasn't as if he didn't already know the answer, Joey had been in many meetings with his publicist and running through questions that were and weren't allowed, he was no stranger to Seto and his media PAs. But therein lay the question of why did he bother asking, but despite the initial recognition he saw flash across Joey's eyes, he kept to his word and remained professional throughout.

"Sure do." He answered, as he hunted through the file trying to find a piece of paper. "Got it!" He suddenly said, triumphantly with a small grin on his face.

"Well the sooner we get started, the sooner we can leave." Seto stated, earning a strange look from Joey who was obviously annoyed with the hurry.

"Ok..Ok…chill out. Soooo Mr Seto Kaiba, how long have you been dating Miss Sinuichi for?" Joey asked, looking down at his piece of paper trying to remain as neutral as possible.

"Nearly two years now, I believe." He answered simply, not wanting to give away more than necessary.

"Was it love at first sight?" Joey asked, looking up at Seto almost laughing at the expression on his face. "Our readers like to know the slushy stuff." He justified.

"Well, it may have been for Miss Sinuichi, but I can say it wasn't for me. I thought she was attractive, but I was in a relationship at the time." He responded watching Joey carefully.

"Oooh…we never heard about this one Mr Kaiba." Joey said quietly, hoping that Seto hadn't heard him, not daring to look up as he once again found the file very interesting.

"No, you didn't. I thought we were keeping this professional, Joey." Seto reminded him, causing Joey to look up at him with an innocent expression.

"You started it. Careful though, I am recording this conversation y'know." He also reminded and prepared to ask his next question. "So, was it an instant 'yes' when you proposed?"

"Yes, I asked and she said yes, simple as that. We were both very happy with the decision."

"You make it sound like a business deal, Seto. Is this how your relationships normally work? Sneaking around until the major part is passed and then reveal the big plan. I remember such times similar with the Battle City event you held and also the KC Grand Prix." Joey inquired, genuinely curious this time, wondering if he had got Seto all wrong with his constant need for secrecy.

"No, this is not how my relationships work, I believe that my relationships should be kept private, it is a part of my personal life – not the world's." Seto answered coldly, sensing what Joey was up to.

"So what did make you decide to go from living the great bachelor lifestyle to settling down with Miss Sinuichi?"

"I'm not getting any younger and my younger brother needs a female role-model to keep the balance. You also can't help who you fall for." He added as a final afterthought remembering that he was supposed to keep the public loving him, not justifying his reasons for his relationship to Joey, although that's what it felt like.

But he watched in curiosity as Joey reached for the Dictaphone and hit the 'Stop' button.

"That'll do, Seto. Thanks for the time." Joey said, not looking at him as he packed his things away, preparing to leave.

"**That's **going to fill five pages?" Seto asked disbelievingly wondering why Joey had cut the interview off short.

"Well, there'll be half a page of introduction and the other half an image, then a whole page image, then some more of the introduction and another image, next page will have the interview and a small image and the final page will be a large image and a short conclusion. Besides, I've got other things to get on with than sit here for two hours asking pointless questions, and anyway, you wanted it 'over and done with'." Joey said as he slung his back pack over one shoulder and waited for Seto to rise from his seat. He knew what usually happened at the end of an interview in terms of etiquette on the interviewer's part and thought, just for his own amusement, that it would be fun to replay it here.

So, with Seto Kaiba stood in front of him, as proud as he ever was, Joey stuck his hand out in front of him, waiting for Seto to shake it. Cautiously, Seto grabbed hold of Joey's hand the started the up-down movement, watching Joey carefully as he tried to stifle a chuckle at how wooden Seto was being.

"It was nice seeing you again. Good luck with the old marriage thing." Joey smiled, pulling his hand away and walking over to Cyren to help him pack away his camera and other equipment. But Cyren was watching him closely and could see that all was not as it had seemed with Joey's fake smile and "happiness". He was surprised that Seto couldn't see it, considering he was supposed to know him inside out, or so Joey claimed. But not wanting to brand his friend a liar, he joined in the amicable conversation thathe had started and finished packing his things away. Waving goodbye to Seto and Inishoka, waiting a while after Joey was nearly suffocated by yet another huge hug, they left the warehouse to go home, with Cyren plotting to ask Joey how it went later.

* * *

-To Be Continued-

**I was totally not supposed to have updated this until Certitude was finished, but I'm getting impatient with looking at this chapter in my Documents waiting to go! Whoops! But I will say that this fic will not be updated again until Certitude is finished. Maybe a month or so. I will stick to my word this time! L. xx**


	3. Chapter 3

The next two days were spent in an uncomfortable silence for Joey and Cyren as they worked on their assignment, neither wanting to bring up the subject they were both itching to talk about.

It was only when they realised one of them would have to take the finished article to Inishoka for approval, that real conversation started.

"I think I should go, Joey. You don't want anything kicking off." Cyren insisted, looking out for his friend.

"Cy, I'll be fine. It's only Ini, I know her. Won't even have to see Seto!" Joey explained, trying to ignore Cyren's attempts at treating him like a child.

"Joey, I don't think…" Cyren began.

"Exactly. You don't think. I **want** to take the assignment and I will, okay?" Joey said, raising his voice. All Cyren could do was to nod in agreement, recognising that Joey wouldn't be one to back down.

"Well, I'll see you later then. Call me if anything goes weird, okay? I've gotta go, Julia and I are going out." Cyren said with a small smile.

"Julia?" Joey asked.

"A girl in the office. She's beautiful, man, saw her near the staff room the other day and we hit it off." He answered, remembering.

"About time you got some romance in." Joey smiled up at him, but grew curious as the returning smile faded.

"Same for you. If you're not gonna get back with Kaiba then go find someone else!" Cyren ordered. "I reckon Duke has a thing for you." He mumbled as an afterthought.

"Get the Kaiba idea outta your head now! And the Duke one! Kaiba and I are well over, he's over me, I'm getting there and I don't need anyone!" Joey sighed. "Now go, don't want to keep Julia waiting. If you were gay you would be so much more fun." He giggled as he shooed Cyren away.

-----

Seto Kaiba awoke two minutes before his alarm, hitting it off. It was then he noticed the strong smell of bacon residing in the room. Forgetting his morning routine, he made his way downstairs to the source. Since Mokuba had moved out, the smell of food in the morning almost never happened. Curious, he entered the kitchen to be greeted by Anisa singing as she cooked.

"I smell like I sound! I'm lost and I'm found! I'm on the hunt, I'm after you…" She sang along to the radio, before turning slightly and noticing Seto's presence in the room.

"Seto, baby! They let me out! I called Roland as early as I could and he came and got me. Was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed, but hey, you're here now!" She chirped, rushing over and kissing him on the cheek.

"You need a shower." Seto stated as he sat at the breakfast bar, failing to notice her face drop.

"Well I got in about half hour ago. I really wanted to surprise you, must still have the hospital smell on me." She thought aloud.

"And the rest." Seto murmured as he held his head in his hands, supported by his elbows on the counter-top. But Anisa ignored him and went back to cooking, slamming his plate down next to him before moving around the bar to sit opposite.

"You know, I really don't know what's wrong with you. You were fine before you made the announcement, and now you've gone all weird on me! I mean is it me? Am I unattractive to you? Do you not love me anymore? Do I repulse you? You got another woman on the side? Gay?" She demanded to know, looking surprised when he glanced up at her after flinching slightly at the mention of 'gay'.

"Gay? Are you serious?" She stood up and looked up at him in disbelief.

"No." He answered simply, moving the food around the plate in a lazy manner.

"What?"

"You should probably know, I was in a relationship with another man before you. But that doesn't make me gay." He said quietly.

"Doesn't make you gay? Seto, what planet are you on? When a man loves another man, desires another man…that generally makes him gay!" She yelled, focussing more on Seto's denial than her relationship breakdown.

He finally looked up at her coldly; harshness in his eyes and spoke calmly and softly, not wanting to continue the conversation.

"Then what am I when I fall so completely in love with him, desire him, then meet you. I fall for you in the same way and desire you in the same way, worry about you in the same way and notice all your bloody faults in the same fucking way! What does it make me then, Anisa?" He finished, abandoning the calm approach and resorting to a similar tone to hers.

"It makes you confused. You compare me to him so accurately, that you have made me him in a sense, in your mind. Seto, we're getting married in three weeks. I need to know what's going on, I don't know if I can marry you with things like this." She finished, holding his hands in hers, calming down.

"I saw him, twice in the past week. It was coincidence; I hadn't seen him since the split until then. But I'm pretty sure I no longer hold feelings for him, I didn't feel the same as I do with you. He still loves me, that much is obvious, but I'm not about to make his dreams reality and run off into the sunset with him. I never asked him to marry me, I don't want to marry him, and I asked you. What do you think now?" He asked, smiling slightly. She sighed and looked down, releasing his hands from her clutch.

"I…I think I should stay somewhere else for a few days, so we can sort our heads out and see where we want to go with this. I'm sorry Seto, but I'm not comfortable with this situation at the moment, I need to think." She said, looking up at him with no emotion on her face.

"Okay, but I'll leave. You're not the one causing this, I am. I'll be out by tonight, just call me when you want to talk, I'll be there." He said, walking over and giving her a hug before dipping his head lower and kissing her, leaving her stunned. He never kissed her, she always kissed him. But before she could think on it and ask what was happening, he had left the kitchen to get ready for work. Shaking her head, she gathered up the untouched plates and scraped them in the bin, leaving the rest for the housekeeping.

Upon entering his bedroom, Seto made a beeline for his bed and collapsed on it, picking up his mobile phone from his bed-side to call Roland.

"Roland, can you give me today's timetable please?" He asked in a commanding tone.

"Sure, Mr Kaiba…hang on two seconds…" There were lots of rustling sounds and finally a sigh of relief, which amused Seto greatly. "Okay, you have a meeting with Miss Dazuki at five o'clock this evening, she has called and said she may have a guest, erm, the Board have requested that you see them briefly this morning and your secretary on Level Three has informed me that there are numerous documents that need your approval and signature after the weekend's finalising. Is there anything else Mr Kaiba?" Roland asked, familiar with the routine he overtook most weeks.

"No that'll be all Roland, thanks." Seto answered wearily as he hung up to get ready for the Board meeting that he couldn't think for the life of him was about.

-----

"Joey, hi. I'm sorry but I've got my schedule all mixed up. Would you be able to drop the article off at Seto's secretary for me? I have a meeting with him at the same time we agreed. I'm really sorry, but call me back when you get this please? Thanks Joey!" Ini said into her phone before flipping the top down and continuing with her work. But no sooner than she had sent her secretary to copy some files and sat back down at her computer, her phone rang.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" She muttered as she opened the phone to answer. "Hello, Inishoka Dazuki speaking. How can I help you?" She asked, dropping the anger and adopting a business-like tone.

"Hey Ini! Just got your message. Heard the phone ringing but couldn't get to it quick enough. So what's going on with this? I wanted to speak to you and go through it with you, but if it's best like this then that's fine too."

"Hi Joey, thanks for calling back. Well, I booked you in but something has come up with the media and Seto and I need to get him in a meeting. Left my secretary to it and he double-booked me. I'm really sorry, if you need to see me I can fit you in afterwards, but otherwise I'd need it left with Seto's secretary so I can collect it on my way out."

"Okay, that's fine. I'll leave it for you. Thanks for letting me know, Ini."

"It's okay, I really am sorry Joey. I'll book my appointments next time." Ini laughed and continued to as they said their goodbyes and hung up.

She sighed and sat back in her office chair and wearily looked at the clock, immediately jumping into the air when she saw the time: half past four.

"Shit!" She yelled and grabbing her belongings she rushed from the room. "Jiro, do you have those copies, please say you do!" She pleaded frantically with her secretary on the way.

"Right here, Miss Dazuki." He smiled at her as he handed over a pristine and neat file.

"Thank you so much" I love you to high heaven for this!" She said, rushing a hug in before taking off like lightening again determined to be at Kaiba Corp. on time…for once.

-----

At five minutes past five in the evening, Joey was stood outside the Kaiba Corp. building wishing not to have to go in. It had been so long, too long. 'I never should have left.' He found himself thinking, reminded of the harsh treatment he took from Seto. He didn't have long to think this through before an Ini-shaped whirlwind ripped right past him, halting a few yards on.

"Joey! I'm late! Come…walk with me!" She said frantically, hurrying him along as she grabbed his arm. He had no choice to follow and go along with it, albeit unwillingly.

He wasn't so bothered until he found himself being dragged down a familiar corridor after a short while in the lift.

"Erm…Ini…I…" He tried to say.

"Sssh! I'm late as it is!" She said hurriedly as she waved at the secretary and barged through the doors, large oak doors, intricately carved. Joey had always admired them, even if they were just doors, but it was something he hadn't always been used to seeing. However after the split he wasn't sure he would ever see such fine things, let alone Seto Kaiba again. So to be dragged into his office was quite a terrible thing.

"Seto! Hey! Sorry I'm late, hope you don't mind Joey being here – pulled him in on the way. Straggling outside but I need to see him about the article. That okay?" She said almost all in one breath.

All Seto could do was look slightly bemused, and nod his head dumbly at the sudden shock as he also took in the fact that Joey was here as well.

"Hello." He said cautiously and solely by way of greeting. All Joey could manage was a slight nod in his direction before looking away, well aware that he was being stared at.

"Seto, just gonna go to the bathroom. Didn't have time before I left! I'm such a ditz!" Ini excused as she grinned and left the room, leaving behind the most awkward atmosphere Joey had ever encountered.

However, within minutes their awkward silence was broken by a screeching:

"Look, _lady_! You will let me in to see my fiancé right this minute or I will personally see to you being fired!" Anisa screamed, all heard clearly through the doors.

"Shit!" Seto muttered, quickly acting on instinct and pushing Joey into a small closet in the wall as he very soon climbed in himself.

Very soon after, Joey found his voice.

"Seto…what the fuck?" He asked slowly, not wanting to get too angry with him.

"Erm…yes, well you see…" Seto began but as he looked down at Joey he noticed how close they actually were and how awful this was for him in his plight to forget everything they had ever existed.

"Well?" Joey persisted, not wanting to let this go. He wanted to know exactly how he had ended up being in a very small closet, with the man he loved while hiding away from said man's fiancée. It was too surreal!

"I can't let her see you. Or me. Or us. Together. Get it?" He asked, looking at him hopefully. But all he saw was a wide-eyed Joey growing angrier by the second.

"You told her! How could you? Seto, you either decide you want me in your life or you forget I'm here. I can't keep doing this. It was a secret that we were together; it was secret when we split. So why can't it stay a fucking secret now!" He demanded.

"Yes, I told her. What else am I going to do? She's going to be my wife in three weeks!" Seto hissed as he tried to keep it as quiet as possible should Anisa enter the room.

"You don't want to marry her. Any idiot can see that." Joey said quietly, choosing to look at the floor.

"What's the alternative? You?" Seto asked, beginning to laugh.

"I never said that." Joey mumbled, even though he knew he had been hoping.

"You were hoping though. I know you Joey. I even know that you still use apple-scented shampoo." Seto said, attempting to outsmart him.

"Seto…your nose is practically in my hair. Of course you would know, you idiot." Joey said exasperatedly as he tried to imagine why he ever, or why he did, love this man.

"That's besides the point. Why won't you look at me? I know you still love me. I was a bastard. Must be hard to get over." Seto said, trying to change the subject – pushing for a reaction.

"Yep. I'll never get over it, I'll never stop loving you. I thought the only way of stopping was death. But even that didn't wanna know. So there, I'm doomed to singledom because there is no one out there who could match what you did to me, how you make me feel." Joey admitted, finally looking up at Seto and meeting his eyes, amused to find him slightly dazed.

"Well…that's…" But he never got to finish. Apparently they hadn't been quiet enough in their little closet hideaway for soon after the door swung open to reveal Anisa with a face of thunder.

"Oh that's it Seto, do your trousers up. Make it look decent. What are you playing at? I suppose you're the whore he was talking about?" She sneered, turning towards Joey who was growing angry even at the mere sight of the woman.

"Ani, we were doing nothing and he's not a whore so I'd be glad if you could refrain from addressing him in this manner." Seto requested turning the business-like talk to her.

"Oh it's alright Seto. I heard it all; you don't want to marry me. You won't get over him, you…you…you don't deserve me Seto Kaiba! What did I do wrong? Is it because I'm a girl?" Anisa asked, frantically as she approached tears.

"Erm…actually Miss it was me who said I wasn't over him. Seto is rather obvious in his dislike for me." Joey attempted but got pushed back by two powerful death glares in his direction.

"I don't give a shit what you two were doing! I don't want to know! Seto…I love you! I can handle you wanting other girls, but other men?" She insisted to know, now with tears pouring down in ripples as she was overcome with dismay.

"Anisa! For fucks sake! I wasn't doing anything! We were hiding from you because I knew you would react this way! Jesus! What is your problem? I don't want to see you. Get out of my office. I will not have you throwing accusations towards any of my friends in such a way, let alone imply they are having an affair with me!" Seto boomed, as he stormed to the door to let her out.

"So he's your friend now. Is that friend? Best friend? Or 'fuck-buddy' kinda friend?" She sneered once more as she approached the door.

"Oh go get yourself another bottle of vodka Anisa! In fact, make that two! Maybe I'll leave you this time, let you die in a gutter somewhere!" He yelled as he pushed her through the door and slammed it shut. Finally he leaned against it taking deep breaths as he tried to calm down.

"Seto? Are you okay?" Joey asked hesitantly.

"No. I can't do this anymore. I love her, I really do – I just can't be with her! She infuriates me to no end! I once thought the same with you but then I learnt that it made you who you were. It made you special. But her? She puts it all on, then drinks away the problems never speaking of them until she really, ultimately has to. She never used to drink, you know. Not until she met me. She was fine when we dated, but when she moved in, it all went to pieces. I'm getting sick of running around after her, endless arguments and feeble attempts to make up again, but then I should have learnt from experience eh? I shouldn't have thought that after you I could deal with anyone. Because I can't. I really can't marry her; I can't live with her for a second longer. She's breaking me apart, Mokuba hates her and she's a huge burden. What am I going to do?" He sighed, running his hands through his hair – oddly he felt more relaxed here with Joey than he had since before he was with Anisa.

"If you're serious then you need to break it off with her, but I really don't want to be hearing this. This…this really hurts Seto and I can't stand hearing it. There are many people that will listen but it's completely irresponsible and nasty that you would ask me for advice." Joey glared at him, looking at how pathetic he suddenly seemed. He felt guilty for not helping more because Seto was right, she was breaking him apart. He had never seen him look so resigned in all the years he had known him. He was colder and harsher, didn't seem to care. He was very flippant and brutal about his opinion and didn't seem to have any regard for anyone anymore.

"Joey, don't leave me like this. I shouldn't have said that – you're right. But then there have been a lot of things I should never have said to you. Pointing out your gender is apparently one of them." Seto said quietly as he strolled carelessly towards his desk, eventually sitting down as Joey watched him in extreme disbelief.

"Fuck you, Seto!" He yelled and walked out of his office, hoping to return to his car before emotions stopped threatening and actually did tip him over the edge. If there was anything he couldn't handle, it was Seto talking like that. What did he aim to achieve? Did he want to hurt Joey again? Did he really care so little that he would tell him things like that? It wasn't something he wanted to think about, so pulling out of the Kaiba Corp. car park, he turned the music on full blast and lost himself within it.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm so incredibly sorry for the wait! I've been up to my eyeballs in coursework and exams and whatnot. I haven't had any time at all to do anything I wanted to do, let alone carry on writing or anything. I even thought my Joey/Seto inspiration and ideas had gone. (One episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! soon fixed that though!). However, I am back in business for a couple of weeks. I hope there are still people reading this and any reviews would be welcomed gladly – good/bad. There's a bit more Joey/Seto interaction in this chapter which I liked, had the closet thing planned from day one. I hope it wasn't too awful! Thank you for being so patient with me! L. xx**


	4. Chapter 4

The days following his apparent confession about the state of his relationship, Seto spent shoulder-high in work as he stayed at the Kaiba Corp. building. Yes, it felt better to finally admit there was a problem, there was no denying that. There was the fixing the problem however, no. That couldn't be done. His entire career, future business and public image depended on this marriage. If he didn't marry Anisa in two weeks, everything would go wrong. He would have the media attention he craved at this crucial point, but all in the wrong way. He would catch the eye of clients but again, all in the wrong way. They would all be scrutinizing as he left the woman he often claimed he was destined to marry, the woman who was the daughter of a very powerful businessman. The woman who it seemed, he had put in a position to make or break his whole life's work.

His life had become a mess.

Well, no. That wasn't entirely true. He had a brother who loved him so much, he couldn't understand it and his business wasn't exactly failing, he was at the top of his game. Life couldn't have been any better for Seto Kaiba and he knew it.

Yet it was still a mess.

Seto couldn't remember how he had ended up like this, couldn't remember being so repulsed by the woman he loved but worst of all he couldn't remember how he lived before her. This hatred for her had become a part of his daily routine, it was normal.

"Maybe I need to get away." He voiced aloud to himself in his lonely office, the same office he had holed himself up in since he had confessed to Joey. Naturally, being the hot-headed man he was, Joey took it all the wrong way, confused Seto's comments as a sign that he needed Joey somehow.

"Imbecile." Seto murmured quietly as he dialled the number through to his receptionist.

* * *

**This makes me really sad to do. This story was going to be the best Seto/Joey story I had written, it was going to symbolise where I'd come on my writing learning curve and hopefully give people a story they liked and enjoyed reading.**

**But I began writing Chapter Four, as I have posted above, and I got** **lost with reality. I had so much going on in my life that I lost the passion for the story. I still really want to create it but I guess I lost my muse, my inspiration for fanfiction writing.**

**I've tried over the past couple of years not to abandon it and to finish it as I wanted to and as I know others have been asking me to, but I can't. The amount of times I've opened Chapter Four to continue writing and just failed is ridiculous.**

**But I have to admit defeat at some point. So I have to say a massive sorry to all the people who have begun reading this and have asked me to continue, as I won't be able to.**

**Complex Touch won't be continued.**

**However, just because I allowed my Seto/Joey inspiration to abandon me, didn't mean I lost my love for writing altogether. If any of you want to check out my FictionPress page, my penname is OneLastDance. I have two large stories and a few one-shots there if anyone is interested. I have a link to my FP profile on my profile here.**

**Once again I cannot apologise enough to you all and I hope you're not too angry with me!**

**Thanks for sticking with me, particularly to Growing Pain for all the help, constructive criticism and reviews that made me giggle. If you want to read an AMAZING Seto/Joey story then check out Unheard Love. It's in my favourites list on my profile. It's honestly incredible and make sure you leave a review! It's a story that's deserving.**

**Well that's all I have to say, I think.**

**Once again I'm very sorry, but these things happen.**

**ElizaHepburnGolightly**


End file.
